The Moon by Night
by Lil Clow Goddess
Summary: Refer to *True Feelings* by *Lil Clow Sakura* to figure out what the hell we're talking about in this story...


The Moon by Night

The Moon by Night 

An ExT side story to True Feelings by Lil Clow Sakura

By Lil Clow Goddess (GoddessSakura and Lil Clow Sakura as a combined author)

**Prologue**: _Sukoshi Zutsu no Funshitsu_ (Gradual Loss)

By the divine half of our duo: GoddessSakura

"Syaoran-kun invited me to stay at his house in Hong Kong! I'm leaving tomorrow" Kinomoto Sakura squealed into the phone. On the receiving end, Daidouji Tomoyo giggled at her friend's exuberance. Her smile faltered a second later when the words sank in.

"How long will you be gone?" Tomoyo asked, perceiving the slight note of panic in her voice.

"Just for a week…" Tomoyo breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu desu ka?"

Tomoyo felt relief spread throughout her body like a soothing remedy. "I'm all right, Sakura-chan."

"Good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You just have fun with Li-kun. Ne, just try not to have _too_ much fun!" Tomoyo teased good-naturedly, her heart and stomach sinking at the same time.

"H-hoeeee! Tomoyo-chan!"

"Just kidding! I'll see you off at the airport, ok?" Tomoyo twirled a pen around in her fingers as she searched for a pad of paper to write down the time to be at the airport. She was nowhere as good as Sakura at twirling, but she always managed to not let go of the pen.

"Iie, it's ok. Otousan's giving me a ride." Tomoyo's face fell again and she dropped her pen.

"Oh. I see. Have fun…"

Only giggling answered her question.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh… I had Yukito-san transform into Yue-san and Oniichan saw… ano… and he… fell… hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped, anime style. "Okay Sakura-chan. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay. Hee hee. Ja, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura giggled, hanging up the phone.

"Ja ne," Tomoyo said. She gently hung up the phone. A crystalline tear slipped down her cheek, and she furiously wiped it away. She ran down the stairs, and flew through the door, not pausing to grab here jacket from the ornate coat rack by the entry, not stopping to even close the door.

Tomoyo ran forward, through the gates surrounding her enormous home, into the empty street, and through the children's playground. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she slammed into people. She didn't bother to apologize or brush her tears away.

She had known Syaoran's plan from the start. He had already called her and asked her for advice. She had only encouraged him to go ahead with his plans. Where had she found the strength to say, "Li-kun, I'll even pay for the ring. You'd better propose!"? She only hadn't expected the swiftness with which Syaoran's plans would move along. She had expected him to wimp out for about three months, then finally stutter on the phone, "Come visit me, Sakura."

Who would've known that Syaoran would have the courage to ask Sakura to visit only three days after talking to her best friend about it?

Finally, Tomoyo fell on a bench in a desolate park, an exhausted heap in the summer sun.

I've loved her forever, I've loved her forever… But now I've lost her… 

She didn't notice a long shadow descend over her collapsed body…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~G.S.~'s Mini Japanese Dictionary:

Ne: Say…

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you all right?

Iie: No

Otousan: Father

Oniichan: Older Brother

Ja: (See you) Later

Author's Notes:

**~GoddessSakura~**: Ah yes! *stretches* Summer break, the greatest fuel for fanfic writers!

**Lil Clow Sakura**: *bitterly* Yeah, except me…

**~G.S.~**: *grins* Just because you're not on break yet!

**LCS**: *advances with a mallet* Shut up! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I won't beat you up!

**~G.S.~**: *backs up* Mou, no need to get violent!

**LCS**: *runs towards **~G.S.~*** You better RUN girl!

**~G.S.~**: *runs like the fires of hell are on her butt* Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

An hour later…

**~G.S.~**: wheeze Okay… whew… We forgot to mention the point of this story… *glares at **LCS*** But of course, honto no baka tomodachi decided it would be fun to hunt me down with a mallet for an hour…

**LCS**: *ignores **~G.S.~*** And we huff didn't bring up who did what…

**~G.S.~**: I wheeze suggested that we huff write a side story about what Tomoyo-chan did in Tomoeda while Sakura-chan was in Hong Kong visiting Syao-chan… Syao-chaaaaaaan! ::hanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!::

**LCS**: *sweatdrops* Uh-huh. Err, I wrote the original story, True Feelings, under my pen name Lil Clow Sakura. PLEEEEEEEZE read True Feelings and REVIEW before going on with The Moon by Night!!!

**~G.S.~**: *pushes **LCS** out of the limelight* I've written I Returned For You (my first ever fanfic), Only For You (a White Day fic for Absolut Angel's 2001 White Day challenge), The Truth About CCS Junkies Like Me (a stupid little list about obsessive CCS fans that popped into my head), and Fallen Angel (an unfinished series that is a CCS/AMS crossover)!!! I'm working on: Fallen Angel (unfinished), Tomoeda Mae Ni, All I Ask of You, Say That to My FACE!…

**LCS**: *pushes **~G.S.~** out of the limelight* WHATEVER! Let me finish telling everyone about my wonderful True Feelings fic!

**~G.S.~**: *pushes **LCS*** Oi! I'm older than you, I've written more than you, AND I've been a member longer! I have first dibs on A/N's! Besides that, I wrote this chapter! *sticks out tongue* NYAAA!

**LCS**: *crosses arms* Humph!

**~G.S.~**: All Right… *rubs hands together* I wrote/am writing the prologue, first and second chapters!!! For now, at least…

**LCS**: Are you done yet???

**~G.S.~**: Hai.

**LCS**: *looks at watch* ARGH! Look what you did! We're out of time!

**~G.S.~**: *shrugs* You've got next chapter…

**LCS**: *shoots **~G.S.~** a poisonous look~* Which YOU'RE writing!

**~G.S.~**: Oh yeah… *grins*

**LCS**: *rolls eyes*

[**Big Finish**]

{Slow Piano Music}

**Lil Clow Sakura**: Good-bye…

**~GoddessSakura~**: Our friends…

**LCS**: You've reached…

**~G.S.~**: The end…

**LCS**: Of this story… 

{BANG!}

**~G.S.~**,** LCS**: SO PLEASE REVIEW IT, DAMMIT!!!

Luv, S+S, and ExT Foraver!!!

~GoddessSakura~

Lil Clow Sakura: HEY! How come I don't get to sign the bottom???

~G.S.~: *pushes LCS out the door* Come on now, LCS-chan, time for our meds…


End file.
